User blog:JimJam97/Characters Who Need To Be Nerfed/Buffed
Nerfed: Kratos - All he does is Spam his neutral square attack to the point where there is no chance of you getting anywhere near him unless you get him from the back in a Free-For-All match. He requires no skill at all as proven by my little brother who has no idea how to play as any other character other than Kratos. He mashes neutral square and that homing, foward square attack and has won most of his matches with no skill or strategy whatsoever. If the foward square attack just went foward (and didn't home in on enemies from above), his range of his neutral square attacks was reduced, his AP gain was much lower, his spammable level 1's and 2's have their hit boxes/durations reduced, and/or his supers costed more AP then he would be a more balanced character. Like I said, he requires no strategy or skill as of now and a combination of any of the decisions previously mentioned would improve the online experiance for all players. Raiden - Raiden has some of the longest combos in the game and he gains the most AP out of his square attacks which are extremely spammable to the point which I personally believe that he is even more overpowered than Kratos. One of the biggest mistakes that Superbot made about Raiden (and other characters as well) is that his level 1's and 2's are more useful then their level 3's. The point of having different levels is to have them more powerful as you go up. Raiden's first super covers way too much ground and lasts for too long. Characters that are lying down in the corner of a stage are screwed if Raiden is right their with a level 1 ready. It's 3 easy kills which promotes nothing but spamming. His level 2 is even more powerful since it makes everyone immune around him and it's the only level 2 that can get 6 kills. It's not even like he requires skill. All Raiden players online are spam happy enough to rape the square button repeatedly and abuse his level 1 to get 3 easy kills. And if that wasn't enough, you then have to add a level 2 that will guarentee 4-6 kills unless you are mentally retarted and have no idea how to move a stick and press a button. Raiden should have a weaker level 1 and level 2 by having their durations and hit boxes shorter as well as making the cost of them higher. His square button attacks should also generate less AP since he can combo easily with them due to the spammability and range of the attacks. Ratchet - His level 1 is the only problem I see. It covers way too much ground and can be devestating in small stages like the beginning of the Uncharted stage and the Parappa stage. I'd say his super should either be changed or the super has its range/duration/ decreased along with the cost being much higher. Dante - Lower his AP gain. As a combo heavy character, he generates some of the most AP in the game and characters like Sir Daniel and Jak and Daxter can't compete due to their lack of combos. Characters should somehow get out of them without having to rely on their opponents attacking Dante or have the AP gain of Dante's moves lowered. Nariko - Same with Dante. Nariko can easily trap opponents in unbreakable combos which guarentees her level 1 super. As with Dante, her AP gain should be lowered. Parappa - His "thousand punches" is extremely spammable and the AP gain should be lowered. Radec - Lower the AP gain on his sniper rifle. Sly Cooper - His foward triangle (the electric ball) move gains too much AP and his level 1 covers too much ground. His foward triangle should generate less AP and Superbot should either make Sly's supers unusable when he is invisible or make the range of his level 1 smaller. Buffed: Sir Daniel - The hit box (and maybe speed) on his level 1 should be increased as well as the duration and flexibility of the super (by which I mean that I could aim it to the side and below). His AP generation should also be increased since he is a slow moving character or he should move slightly faster when attacking. Jak and Daxter - The speed and hit box on his level 2 should be increased since it's easy to just run away the second he activates it. Plus it's difficult to aim and know exactly where he will land. If he didn't leap on his level 2 and just his the ground, it would be a much more useful super. Sackboy - He was nerfed too badly and should be restored to how he was originally. Every Sackboy now gets ganged up on when they try to use the keep-away play style that his moves are focused around. His level 1 is also terrible and should have its hit box increased as well as its speed. Parappa - His level 1 should have its hit box increased. It's just too difficult to hit anyone on horizontal stages like Parappa's stage. Fat Princess - Have her level 3 made more useful by making it last longer or have more projectiles appear. It's practically worthless as of now. General Notes: *Characters Level 1's and 2's should never be more useful than their level 3's. The order of the best supers should be level 1 then level 2 then level 3. If you make the "easy to get to super" more useful than the "hard to get to super" then every one will go after the lower levels and spam them to their hearts content. *Combo characters should generate similar levels of AP compared to characters who can't perform a long string of combos. Their shouldn't be anyone gaining a level 1 within the first few second of the match. Category:Blog posts